What if Don Bluth moved to MGM/The Great Day of the Flyers
The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers is a 2006 animated musical direct-to-video film, and is the twelfth film in the Land Before Time series. It was released on February 27, 2007 by MGM Studios Home Entertainment (USA/Canada) and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (Overseas). it is the first animated film by MGM not to be distributed by MGM Studios Home Entertainment overseas. Instead, Sony distributed the film outside of the USA and Canada. Plot Petrie is having a difficult time preparing for "The Day of the Flyers", an important day for all of the flying residents of the Great Valley, when all of the young flyers must participate in a very precise flying exhibition to prove that they are ready to fly with the adults. Always a nervous flyer, Petrie has even more trouble flying with his siblings in precise group formations — he's more of an independent, free-style flier. At the same time, a strange newcomer to the Great Valley has Littlefoot and his friends trying to help figure out just exactly what he is. Named Guido, a Feathered Flyer, he's the strangest looking creature any of the Great Valley creatures has ever seen, especially since he's covered with feathers, and has never seen another like himself. Cera is having her own troubles, as her grumpy father and his new mate, Tria, get ready to welcome a hatchling to the family. All of these issues come together on the night before "The Day of the Flyers," when Guido starts to figure out what he is, inadvertently leading all of the gang on a perilous adventure into the Mysterious Beyond. They encountered a Spinosaurus which gives chase and tried to eat them. But Petrie, Guido, and the others defeat the Spinosaurus and they returned to the Great Valley. Voice cast *Nick Price as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Petrie's Sibling #2 *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Kosh *Tress MacNeille as Petrie's Mother *John Ingle as Topsy/Narrator *Camryn Manheim as Tria *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck/''Parasaurolophus'' *Nika Futterman as Petrie's Sibling #1/Tricia *Susan Blu as Petrie's Sibling #3 Production The project was announced on August 8, 2005, along with ''The Land Before Time'' TV series, both set to debut in 2007. It was the first sequel in the series to be filmed in widescreen and the first to be filmed in the high-definition format, although the Region 1 DVD was in full screen (cropping the left and right of the image), though not pan and scan as the camera stays directly in the center of the image. However, the previous film The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration was matted to anamorphic widescreen on DVD in Israel. To help promote the film, the music video for the film's song Flip, Flap and Fly was shown during early theatrical screenings of MGM's next film A Lion's Life, and was then released as part of the opening previews on the DVD release of that film and PollyWorld with the music video two times. The Universal Studios website notes this film as a "tween film". The same production team remains, with Charles Grosvenor as director and producer. It was produced by MGM Animation and distributed by MGM Studios Home Entertainment in the USA and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment overseas. This was the second film in the series to contain slow-motion; as Littlefoot jumps off the falling tree, he is very slow until he lands on the cliff. Animation was provided by Wang Film and Cuckoo's Nest studios in Taiwan. Release It was released on DVD in the United States and Canada on March 27, 2006 by MGM Studios Home Entertainment via Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Bonus features included a read-along, two sing-alongs, and two interactive games. On the same day, the film was also given a Walmart exclusive DVD 2-pack with a bonus DVD containing two episodes of ''The Land Before Time'' TV series to promote the Cartoon Network airing of the TV series in the United States. Music The music score was composed by Michael Tavera and Kyle Kenneth Batter with additional music composed by Billy Martin. This was the second film in the series without James Horner's original score from the first film (the first was The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration), although Michael Tavera's older themes from the previous sequels can still be heard in this film. The ending music was from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire. Songs The songs were written by Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom. *One of a Kind - Petrie, Cera, Littlefoot, Ducky, Guido and Spike (Jeff Bennett, Anndi McAfee, Nick Price, Aria Noelle Curzon and Rob Paulsen) *Things Change - Cera, Littlefoot and Ducky (Anndi McAfee, Nick Price and Aria Noelle Curzon) *Flip, Flap and Fly (an instrumental version can be heard in the end credits) - Littlefoot, Petrie, Mo, Petrie's Mother, Flyers, Petrie's siblings, Guido, And Mo (Nick Price, Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulsen, Ken Stacey, Windy Wagner, Robert Trow, Tress MacNeille) See also *List of animated feature-length films